


Totally Pawsome

by Violetlyvanilla



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Doctor Who x Destiel, F/F, F/M, FicFacers, M/M, Magic, Sheriff Dean, Vet Castiel, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlyvanilla/pseuds/Violetlyvanilla
Summary: The town of Wytchester is full of surprises. The new vet in town is having trouble asking the local sheriff, Dean, out. The receptionist at the clinic Rose Tyler is dealing with an unusual customer who seems to think a screw driver can fix his cat’s bark. Oh and there are witches and werewolves too. As the Sweet Heart fare nears, Dean prepares for the annual chase, when he must symbolically dominate an outsider. Things do not go to plan.





	Totally Pawsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seralina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralina/gifts).

> With many thanks to Seralina who prompted a Doctor Who x Supernatural Crossover with: Rose and 9th/10 doctor, flirting between Rose and Dean, jealous Cas and Doctor, Captain Jack, TFW and Sherlock Watson thrown in. Thanks for such a fun prompt!!
> 
> My profuse apologies for how late this fic is! It still has two chapters coming but at least its a start. I’ve no idea how it turned into a Halloween fic with vet Cas and werewolf Dean but here it is! :D :D :D

When she got bored at the vet clinic, Rose liked to imagine every customer as a dog. She speculated what breed they could be, what temperament and sometimes what they looked like without clothes. The man standing in front of her, loudly proclaiming that he was some sort of doctor and needed urgent attention for the animal in his arms, looked like a spotless Dalmation to her. That is to say he stood out conspicuously inconspicuous in the reception area and Rose took one peek under the folded leather jacket and sighed. This was what she deserved for signing up to a temping agency, should've waited tables in diners or something more authentically American for her year of working holidaying through the United States. The dog in the man's arms was some sort of terrier, with a pretty face and a deafening yelp. 

"I need help with this cat," said the man. 

"Please complete the form," Rose said while repeatedly hitting the buzzer for the vet nurse. 

"I did." 

Rose sighed. "You stopped after indicating you're a Dr." 

"Yes," said the man. "I am." 

He blinked pale blue eyes at her and the dog yapped. "Hold on Jack." 

Rose needed a cup of tea and Jack needed to get here already. 

"Okay, let me get this straight, your dog is Jack, you're Doctor and here is Jack our vet nurse," Rose said, pointing to the triage room. "Jack, Jack and Doctor." 

"Simple," the customer smiled while Jack the terrier yipped and Jack the sandy haired sweet faced young assistant to Dr Novak picked up the dog and cuddled it into the consult room. 

Rose looked down at the form left behind for her, it was absolutely blank except for one crooked tick next to the word 'Dr.'. She opened a new case file and within a second finished transferring the data. 

She checked the clock it was 11 am and a Friday and any minute now Dr Novak was going to be back after doing the farm visits for the morning and the round up wagon was going to appear and Rose was going to have a muffin (because scones just weren't the same as back home) and watch her daily entertainment. 

That Doctor fellow had been strange, he grinned a lot at her, with raised eyebrows and she's not sure how she felt about that. 

The arrival of Dr Novak was, as usual, a chaotic affair. He was dark haired and blue eyed with an olive complexion, mussed up hair and mucked up wellingtons on his feet. The riding boots rode just up above his knees and gave him a practical but roguish air that the sensitive eyes and blinking haziness countered. 

"I have sheep placenta on my shoes," he announced in a sombre voice, gazing down at his soles with an expression of confusion. 

"Walk through the puppy pens then, they'll clean it off for you," Rose suggested, to which Dr Novak pulled a distasteful face. 

"Is he here?" He asked, trying to run a hand through hopelessly flyaway hair. 

"Who?" Rose rolled her eyes, grabbing the gear from the vet and stowing it away on the cleaning trolley for Jack to attend to later. 

"The hunter," came the falsely nonchalant reply. "I just need to know what my um workload is like today. Tonight. Full moon." 

Rose would bet her return flight home on the fact that Dr Novak had a more than professional interest in the local hunter. The role was unique to the provincial area, a quasi-inherited institution that combined police officer with animal control. The oversized kennels backed right onto the Sheriff's holding cells and Dean Winchester was in charge of detaining people and animals alike. Just another quaint thing that happened in this place. 

Rose smiled, she'd arrived in the town at the end of summer and fallen in love with the steep cliffs and cornflower blue sky. The endless sunny days and fields of ripening harvests. The whole place seemed enchanted from the flowery meadows to the charming little village. Halloween was going to be the real highlight of Rose's residency here, the whole reason she booked her flight was to enjoy an American Fall festival. Sure the town of Wytchester had its eccentricities but to Rose's London sensibilities it made the place even more fun. 

What was less fun was the Doctor guy, his northerner accent and all, leaning on the reception desk, grinning like the Cheshire cat saying "So what's fun to do around here?" While his dog Jack the Terrible Terrier was being assessed by Dr Novak. 

Rose sighed. 

"Look mate, just because you're English and I'm English, don't mean we have to get together for Pimms and cricket watching," she said. "I just work here." 

"I'm not working," said the Doctor, stretching out his long bulky leather clad arms. They spanned almost the whole counter. "I'm on holidays." 

Rose wrinkled her nose. 

"And I want the full apple pie, pumpkin pie, hot buttered rum experience," the Doctor said, his left eye twitched a little maniacally. 

"I really would recommend having Jack desexed," said Dr Novak, sticking his head out from the clinic. "It would improve his temperament." 

There was a wild growl and then silence. Dr Novak came out of the room rolling his eyes. "Jack needs some bandages." 

Rose squinted in confusion then her eyes widened when Jack, human Jack, came out holding his hand up. "He bit my pinkie." 

Rose rushed away to find the people first aid box, while the Doctor and the vet rushed to deal with Jack. 

"So what's the issue with Jack, anger problems aside," Rose heard Dr Novak say clearly as she found a Star Wars bandaid for Jack. 

"He barks alot for a feline," said the Doctor. 

Rose cast her eyes heavenwards, it was going to be a long day. 

===

It had been a long night out in the town, maintaining occult law and traffic order. Dean was tired and cranky and the full moon was already singing under his skin and worst of all he was going to have to face Novak. Or Dr Castiel Novak, the guardian angel of all things furry and toothy. He's pretty positive that Novak had no idea what the town was about, though how anyone could practice as a vet there and not catch a clue after three whole months was beyond Dean. The local coven held a mixer every month and maybe it was less obvious in October how Salem circa 1990s chic flicks the place was, but Castiel had arrived in June, on a midsummer night's eve and all the naked witches dancing in the woods had not tipped him off. Dean remembers the first time they met, the disheveled man lying in the back of his beige car, five o'clock shadow darkening his throat, sound asleep just outside the witches' sabbath territory. Blinking drowsy eyes at Dean as he shone his torch through the fogged up window.

"I encountered a communal rave of some kind," he said in a mesmerisingly hoarse voice. "I was trying to wait it out and I guess I must've fallen asleep. How far am I from Maine?" 

Dean had taken pity on him and taken him to Rowena's house for night's rest. While the visitor slept in Rowena's attic, the most senior witch of the district laid out her plans for him. 

"So the summoning worked and we have a new vet," Rowena had been pleased by the expediency of her spell. "That Charlie really is more powerful than any of us imagined, what a great result. And he's cute." 

She had said with batting eyes, looking firmly at Dean. 

"We could have just put an ad online for a town vet," Dean interjected, sipping on the wolfsbane tea Rowena had brewed for him. 

"And what would be magical about that?" Rowena had laughed. "Sometimes I like to do things the old fashioned way. So when should I deliver that love potion to your office?" 

"It's bad enough you lured him here with a summoning spell, I'm not drugging him into ... anything with me," Dean said. "The guy probably has a life you know, no need to drag someone normal into our mess." 

"The magic only brings people that belong here," Rowena said. "And if you are going to be stubborn, you can do it on your own without the love potion, maybe he likes things a bit rough and ready." 

Dean had growled under his breath. 

"And 'normal' is a rather antiquated notion," Rowena smiled beatifically at the young hunter. 

Dean sucked in a deep breath and the scent wafting all the way down from the rafters of Rowena's attic bloomed in Dean's head like cinnamon and sugar and cloves. Distinct and mouthwatering. 

Dean was going to have problems with the new vet. 

===

"Two dogs and a cat," Dean passed the paperwork along the counter to Rose. 

"Give me a minute, that's a lot of typing," Rose said, flicking through the forms and checking the microchip numbers at a leisurely pace. 

"I gotta go and do police stuff," Dean huffed, his mouth half open. 

"You want a cup of tea while you wait?" Rose asked. "It's just me working the desk today, Jack's gone to his second job so only Dr Novak can sign off on the intake." 

"I can just leave the documents here for him to process when he can," Dean grunted. "I've got a special that needs to go into the big cell, so I just need to deal with that ..." 

"He won't be a minute..." Rose suggested. "Look at me, typing like the wind." 

Dean tapped his fingers on the counter. 

"Hey you know what might be fun, when Dr Novak and the Doctor comes out?" 

"The Doctor?" 

"That's his name apparently," Rose shook her head. "Super annoying guy, leather jacket, jeans, British accent. Can't tell apart dogs and cats." 

"Huh..." 

"Talks to me like he knows me, isn't that awful," Rose said dramatically. "So you know, we should play a joke on him." 

"Like a prank?" Dean asked, a little interested, Rose had always been nice to him, let him work his way around Novak with minimal fuss though she did like to tease a little. "Hey, if the guy's bothering you, I can have him in handcuffs like that." 

"He might like that, too much," Rose thought about it. "Got those eyes, like he's a very curious dog looking for a leash to chew through." 

"Hmm," Dean scratched his head. "You mean like smart." 

"Smartest," Rose grinned. "I can tell. He might even be as smart as me." 

Dean nodded. "Okay, shoot, what do you want me to do?" 

"Nothing, just play along. Here they come." 

Dean braced his hip against the counter and clutched his hands into fists. Novak always had an effect on him, from day dot. The way his scent filled up a room was like honey running through milk, pervasive and alluring all at once. Leaving Dean sticky and awkward, olfactorily speaking. 

"Hello Dean," came the sincere voice of the vet from across the room and Dean was stuck fast to the spot he stood in. 

He's never seen someone look so frumpy yet hot in a bulky trench coat. It was weird how Castiel's poorly groomed hair looked like the height of feathering fashion. Maybe it was all his nose telling his brain lies, but Dean was sure the handsome face would not taste like the last summer peach if he were to lick it. It was the full moon's approach that heightened every sense Dean possessed and made his heart beat wildly, though it was hard to tell given the way it always had misbehaved around Novak. 

"Heya Doc," Dean said in the most even voice he could manage, there was still a hint of a growl behind it. 

"Castiel, please, I've asked you to address me less formally before." 

"Yeah, you have," Dean's eyes roamed around the room. 

"Maybe he was talking to me," the man holding a small Jack Russell Terrier in his arms came forward. "I am The Doctor. We have met?" 

Dean studied the man with a frown. "Nah, don't think so." 

"I'm The Doctor," said the man, all capital letters. "Maybe this isn't a face you're used to, but I'm sure our paths will cross." 

"Yeah, I doubt it," Dean said non-committal. 

There was definitely a problem here, Dean thought looking from The Doctor to the vet, his nose twitching despite his hard won self control. Novak smelt like everything delicious in the world rolled into one, while The Doctor smelt like nothing at all. It was giving him a headache just being in a room with the two contrasting sensations. The worst of it was of course that the vacuum of the visitor's scent made Novak's smell ever sharper and sweeter. 

"Well, what Dean and I were talking about here, is the harvest fare, tomorrow," Rose said, the flyaway blond bits framing her face shifting glossily as she flipped her hair off her shoulders. "There'll be fairy floss." 

"Whoa, what floss?" Dean's elbow slipped off the counter, digging jarringly into his own waist. 

"I believe she is referring to cotton candy," Castiel said dignified. "Which is an interesting proposal because it is the harvest moon, also known as the witching moon, and I am given to understand that it is a tradition in these parts for people to go outside and bask in the moonlight in a convivial manner." 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the vet. "Uh, Novak?" 

"Castiel," the man fidgeted, he was looking down at something in his hand. A post-it. With dot-points on it. 

"Okay, Cas," Dean blushed as the nickname slipped out, he definitely hadn't been thinking about Castiel in his spare time, not walking the beat or doing admin or chasing dogs. Certainly not enough times to shorten it to Cas in his head. "Cas-tiel Novak." 

Castiel blinked rapidly. "Full names, are you about to arrest me?" 

Dean shook head but then stopped. "No, why, what have you done?" 

Castiel held his hands up in the air, innocence personified. "Nothing officer." 

Rose coughed as a visible shiver shook Dean's frame. The Doctor looked around, bored. 

"Is the flirtation over?" He asked solemnly. 

Rose shot him a glare and turned quickly to smile coyly at Dean. 

"So Dean, wanna go to the fare with me?" She asked. 

"But the Sweet Hearts Fare is for lovers, or people harbouring romantic interest in each other," Castiel interjected. "That is, that's what Rowena told me." 

Dean laughed softly. "The fare's for everyone, don't listen to Rowena, everybody goes, you don't gotta be like into each other or anything." 

"I heard there's a cultural ritual that occurs at the fare?" Castiel said with an air of hopefulness. "She said you would be taking part in it. As the town sheriff."

Dean blushed hotly. "Uh ..." 

"Do you take your shirt off? Is it some sort of pagan ceremony?" Rose asked with excitement. 

"This could get anthropological," the Doctor said enthusiastically. 

She shot him a glance for insinuating himself into the conversation. 

"What do you have for me Dean?" Castiel inclined his head head asked with wide blue eyes. 

Dean froze, licked his lips and sighed. Rose had to bump a handful of papers into his fist. 

"He's asking about the animals, that you're bringing in?" Rose prompted. 

Dean scrambled to look like he had not been caught up in Castiel's wimsome gaze. Just exactly how a man in his forties managed to look kitten soft was an utter mystery to Dean. Soft with an underlying sense of sharpness that made the hair standup on the back of arms. Dean shook his head and jogged out to the patrol car, quickly unloading the new arrivals. There was a beagle and long haired cat followed by a ginormous dog. The last had to be dragged in through the door by Dean, with a nasty gash on his ear. 

"Gonna need him patched up doc," Dean said pointing at the laceration, the animal growled and Dean gave it a dead eyed stare until he whimpered in submission. 

"I can take care of him," Castiel said. 

"I better uh come in on this one," Dean offered. "He's a bit wild." 

If it wasn't for the intricate leather collar worn on its neck, Rose would have sworn the grey and brown beast was a wolf. He looked proud and savage, salivating as Castiel came near. 

"Sit!" The vet said confidently. "And you will get a treat." 

Dean shook his head but Castiel approached the dog with easy grace. 

"Now, we can posture all we like, but I know you want this cookie," Castiel held forth a small bone shaped biscuit. "Vanilla and carob." 

To Dean's shock, the dog whimpered and laid down on the floor, Castiel easily seizing its collar and shoving the treat into the wolfish jaws. There was a lick of Castiel's fingers that made Dean groan in frustration. 

"And now that we are friends, let's go suture that ear." 

Rose shrugged as the last dog and Dean followed Castiel away into the clinic, Dean padding beside the vet like there was invisible collar around his neck. 

"So I'm new in town," said the Doctor. "And I just heard there's this great fare, lots of local characters and fairy floss. I wonder if there'll be funnel cake, I've always wanted to try funnel cake." 

Rose tapped away at her keyboard. Disinterested. 

"So what do you say, you, me and Jack," the Doctor smiled charmingly. 

"Not a tour guide," Rose took a sip of her mug of tea. "Besides, I was going to ask Dean." 

"Ask Dean?" The Doctor questioned with disbelief. "Why Dean?" 

"He's cute," Rose put down her mug. "American accent you know." 

"No I don't know," the Doctor said agitatedly. "I could speak a whole other language if you want weird accents. I could do alien. Or even Scottish." 

Rose gave him a faint laugh. "I do like a Scottish accent. What are you doing?" 

"Programming my screwdriver to set a reminder for future me," said the doctor. "Scottish accent." 

Rose watched at the doctor fiddled with something small and shiny, unimpressed. "Right." 

"You just wait till tomorrow, the accent of your dreams," said the doctor, taking Jack with him as he stepped towards the door. "I'll be in the box if you are looking for me." 

"Looking for you? In a box?" Rose pondered out aloud, but the man was already gone and there was definitely no sign of a car in the carpark when Rose went to the window to check. 

She bumped into Castiel and a flustered looking Dean in the hallway, Dean was leading the large dog towards one of the larger cells that bordered between the sheriff's department and the kennel. 

"I will recommend castration to lower the aggression and the habit to wandering," Castiel said calmly. "If you like, I can make a phone call to the owners and suggest it."

"Uh, I don't think they'll be interested in that," Dean said but he did turn and hiss to the dog. "You hear that, he'll take your balls if you keep this up and I'd let him." 

The dog bowed his head with shame. 

"Now lets go chill and get yourself back in shape," Dean said not unkindly. "Uh, here's my stop, doc, Cas, whatever." 

Castiel seemed pleased at the repeated use of the shortened name. "Dean, as I was saying before, I am truly very interested in the traditions of this town." 

Dean scratched the back of his neck, the dog whimpering at his heel. "We're a little weird Cas, to be honest." 

"I think you're fascinating," Castiel said and the way he peered at Dean was like standing inside a rushing stream, time and place flooding past them, but Dean was anchored to Castiel's fierce expression. 

"I am?" Dean stuttered then cleared his throat. "We are? The town?" 

Castiel blinked and took a step back. "Yes, it felt like a calling, coming here. I was on my way to a job interview in Maine and ended up here and Rowena told me about the vacancy at the clinic and here I am. It all fell into place, like a dream." 

Dean looked at Castiel for a minute and shook his head. 

"People do things in dreams that they wouldn't normally do when they're awake," Dean said. "So uh maybe you gotta wake up." 

Castiel looked at Dean askance. "But Dean, dreams are what we are made of." 

The dog at their heel gave a loud whine and Dean snapped back into business mode. The sun was already lowering in the sky and the moon was probably on its way up the horizon. 

"So Dean, I was going to ask you if you would be attending the fare," Castiel said quickly. "Since, I too plan to be there." 

"Right," Dean said a little distracted by the way the dog was shivering beside him, heckles rising. "I kinda have to be there. So if you're gonna be there too, I'm sure we'll bump into each other." 

Castiel let go of the dog's lead and Dean took it abruptly. 

"That wasn't what I was ..." Castiel frowned, he looked down at his empty hands and touched his wrinkled scrubs. 

"So bump into you later," Dean said, hurrying away to the side gate that separated the kennels from the Sheriff's office. 

"Yes, I suppose," Castiel said with knitted brows. 

Dean didn't look back. The dog was already shaking as it followed through into the holding cell. This room was purpose built for the town, with a shackle points both low on the walls and high up in the beams. The metal work was infused with silver and charmed to look like ordinary plaster and steel. The pentagram on the floor was discernible in daylight hours but would soon glow as the moon rose. 

"He's patched up your ear so you can change back now," Dean said to the dog as he went to check the sigils carefully painted onto the walls. They weren't visible to the eyes but Dean could see them with his nose, smell the wolfsbane and the sage smudged into the timber. 

The scent in the room turned that herby smell that Dean was so used to. The man on the floor was naked and he looked up at Dean with baleful eyes. 

"So what happened?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall. "Am I gonna have to cuff you, Gadreel?" 

The man sprawled on all fours rose gracefully and pointed at his throat. Dean took out a silver key and unlocked the silver collar from his throat. 

"Well I was gonna fine you but it's a first offence and you did at least have a collar on," Dean patted Gadreel's shoulder. 

"I lost track, was out with a coven running under the moonlight and there was a possum ..." 

Dean made a grossed out face. 

"Once the blood hit my system I just went a little wild," Gadreel said in an even voice. "Thanks for bringing me in, I don't know what I would have done under the effects of a full moon." 

"You know I gotta let you work through the bloodlust in here tonight," Dean said almost apologetic. 

"I understand," Gadreel said gravely. "And for what it's worth, Im sorry to have broken the rules." 

Dean leaned in close to Gadreel, the man turned his head and showed Dean his neck. Dean took a deep whiff and grinned. 

"Yeah, you smell sorry, don't do it again," Dean said and sauntered out. "I'll send dinner down to you later. Donna's getting roast chicken tonight." 

Gadreel grinned widely at that. "Lafitte's?" 

"Yeah," Dean was smiling broadly now. 

"With the house gravy?" 

"Wouldn't be Lafitte's without it." 

Gadreel gave a growl of satisfaction and as Dean left the cell, he called through the bars. "Hey Dean, you're not so bad for an alpha." 

That made Dean turn around, his face clouding over. 

Gadreel ducked his head instinctively at the stormy look in Dean's eyes. Dean blinked and his gaze softened. "I'm not my old man you know." 

"Yeah, he never appreciated the Lafitte gravy." 

Dean gave a soft laugh at that and clicked the cell door shut.


End file.
